A Breeder or Something More
by Yusei153
Summary: Andriod 19 and 20 land on earth on one of his days off from training Vegeta and Bulma explore their relationship. Rated M for nudity and language and adult themes


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, if I did I'd be happy, happy, happy. ^_^

A Breeder or Something More

Vegeta and Goku had been training for days after Android #19 and #20 arrived. The only thing on his mind was the idea that he want to have a child. He liked that idea but the idea that he wasn't sure of was it was with that loud mouth of a woman Bulma.

On one of the few days that Vegeta had a day off he decided to go look for Bulma and talk to her about what was going to happen. Vegeta found Bulma in lab working on a new gravity chamber. He walked in like usual without announcing himself.

"Woman we need to talk."

"Vegeta I'm working in here what do you want?" She said halting her progress and turning to see what he wanted.

"I want to talk about my child" He said as he approached her.

"What child?! Why are you are asking me?" She was surprised

He got so close to her that he could smell the sweet fragrance that she was wearing. He took her arm and looked into her eyes.

"You and I are going to have sex and we will have a child that is greater than Kakarot's kid."

In the back of Bulma's mind she was slightly confused but she was feeling a little excited about the idea. She yanked her arm out of his grip and set her tools down.

"You still haven't answered the question of why me." She glared at his eyes as if she was trying to read his mind.

"I chose you because you seem like the perfect fit for the prince of Saiyans."

Her face went from interested to anger. She pushed him out of the way and stormed out of the lab. Before she went out of the door she turned and looked at him, stopping in her tracks.

"So I'm just a breeder for you?"

"No, I want to have the perfect warrior and I want to," before he could finish she stormed out of the lab crying.

Bulma had run to her room and locked the door. She sat on the bed wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I thought he would have feelings for me, especially after all the things I have done for him like giving him a place to stay"

A low knock came from the door. Bulma ignored it at first and then the knock became a pound.

"What do you want? I know it is you Vegeta."

"I wanted to tell you that you didn't let me finish. Aside from having a child that's better than Kakarot's, I want to have a child with you."

Bulma got off the bed, went to the door and cracked it slightly. "So you care about me?"

"I never said that." Bulma closed the door in his face. "Woman, actually I care for you more than you think. I actually love you so open this door."

She opened the door and saw him standing there. She couldn't help but replay the worlds going through her head. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"So we are just going to do this and that's it?" She asked before sitting on her bed.

"We are going to do this and then work from there. If I am going to have a child with you I want us to be together and like I said I love you."

"If you say so."

Vegeta walked over to Bulma and began to kiss her. Bulma tried not to engage in the kiss but she couldn't contain herself. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck kissing her roughly. She pulled him on top of her. His hands rested on the bed as he kissed her. His kisses got rougher and then softer moving from her lips to her neck.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma moaned with each kiss on her neck.

Vegeta ignored her question and began to suck on her neck. Bulma's arms loosened from around his neck and they fell to the side of her. He sucked and nibbled on her neck. Her breathing began to hasten. She gripped the sheets with each nibble.

"Bite me Vegeta. Bite me please." Bulma pleaded.

Vegeta bite down on her neck and Bulma grabbed his back and clinched it.

"That's the spot right there, Vegeta."

Vegeta began to pull off her clothes. He stopped biting her neck and ripped off her bra tearing it to shreds. He looked at her eyes and he could see that she wanted more. She kissed him and pulled his shirt off. With his shirt off she could see his muscular body that was toned from all the training he did. She noticed many scars on his body but she didn't care. She pulled him back to her lips biting his lip then wrestling his tongue with hers.

Vegeta's hands began to wander on her body. His right hand grazed her breast and cupped it. Bulma let out a soft moan when he touched it. He then took her erect nipple between his index and thumb and began to twist it slightly. Bulma bit down on his neck trying not to scream. He then took both of her breasts into his hands and began squeezing them. She gasped and moaned.

"Vegeta I….I….I love you." Bulma softly said between moaning and gasping.

Vegeta was getting tired of teasing himself. He stood up and took off his pants and briefs revealing his erect cock. Bulma eyes grew large when she saw it fully erect.

"Vegeta you're so big."

"This is all for you Bulma." He positioned himself and slid his cock between her breasts. She squeezed her breasts against his cock. Vegeta started to thrust between her breasts. Bulma tried to lick the tip as it got close to her mouth. She played with her nipples as she licked the tip. Vegeta let out a grunt. Bulma stopped him and grabbed his cock and put her mouth around the head and began sucking on it. His head went back as she began sucking. She played with his balls and licked from the shaft all the way up to the head.

"Woman I'm going to come if you keep that up."

"But I want you to come; I want you to come in my mouth."

She began jerking him. He stopped her and kissed her lips. "I want to show you more." Vegeta then began kissing his way down her body. Licking her breasts on the way down till he got to her stomach. He licked around her belly button and proceeded to take her pants and panties off. He saw that she was well trimmed and licked her clit slowly. Bulma's hands went straight through his hair to rest on his head, slightly pushing him into her pussy.

"Vegeta, your tongue is just feels so damn good on my body."

Vegeta spread her legs wider and went from thigh to thigh kissing and biting them. He came back to the wet center and licked up and down. Bulma moaned louder and bit her bottom lip. She took one of her breasts and began to lick the nipple and suck on it. Vegeta's tongue went in and out of her core. His tongue would flick up and down inside her before coming back out. Bulma knew she couldn't take much more of this before coming in his mouth.

"Vegeta, you must take me know. Fuck me like you've never fucked before."

"Bulma this is not a fucking, this is love making." He pulled her close to his cock and slowly entered her. She nibbled on her nipple and then gasped as she felt him deep inside her.

Vegeta began thrusting slowly and leaned in to kisses Bulma. She wrapped her legs around him like a python. Her hands were on his back with each finger digging into his skin. She was sucking on his neck and biting it with each thrust. Vegeta was giving it to her like she wanted. He was going fast, deep and hard. Bulma body was beginning to shake as she became close to her climax. Vegeta took it up another notch as he felt her shake. He was close to his climax as well. Her legs gripped him tighter and her moans became screams. His thrusts were going faster. He was getting deeper. Bulma was so close she could feel it. Vegeta kept going and going until they both couldn't take it anymore.

"OH MY……VEGETA!" Bulma screamed his name at the top of her voice as she came.

Vegeta came almost a moment later. His body with limp and he collapsed on top of her. Their bodies were covered in sweat and their own fluids. Bulma's legs loosened and fell to the bed. Her arms were still around his back. His head was facing her neck and he kissed it.

"That was the greatest I've ever had in my life Vegeta." She sighed as he rolled over off of her.

"There will be more like this in the future. Believe me when I say that." He smiled at her.

The both of them lay in the bed. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was happy and content with what had just happened. Vegeta's arms went around her and he closed his eyes as well. They slept for the rest of the day.

_This fanfic was dedicated to a very special person to me. I want to thank everyone that has read this fanfic. If you have any request let me know and I'll promise to make it a reality. Oh everyone let me know what you think of it. I'll be writing more in the future so look forward to my writings._


End file.
